yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/26
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| يَا بَنِي آدَمَ قَدْ أَنزَلْنَا عَلَيْكُمْ لِبَاسًا يُوَارِي سَوْءَاتِكُمْ وَرِيشًا وَلِبَاسُ التَّقْوَىَ ذَلِكَ خَيْرٌ ذَلِكَ مِنْ آيَاتِ اللّهِ لَعَلَّهُمْ يَذَّكَّرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ benî âdeme kad enzelnâ aleykum libâsen yuvârî sev’âtikum ve rîşâ(rîşâen) ve libâsut takvâ zâlike hayr(hayrun), zâlike min âyâtillâhi leallehum yezzekkerûn(yezzekkerûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. yâ benî âdeme : ey Âdemoğulları 2. kad enzel-nâ : indirdik 3. aleykum : size 4. libâsen : elbise 5. yuvârî : örter 6. sev'âti-kum : ayıp yerlerinizi 7. ve : ve 8. rîşâen : süs, ziynet eşyası 9. ve libâsu et takvâ : ve takva elbisesi 10. zâlike : bu 11. hayrun : hayırlıdır 12. min âyâti allâhi : Allah'ın âyetlerindendir 13. lealle-hum : umulur ki onlar, böylece onlar 14. yezzekkerûne : tezekkür ederler Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Ey Âdemoğulları, avret yerlerinizi örtecek libas ve giyip süsleneceğiniz elbise indirdik size. Tanrıdan çekinme elbisesine gelince: O, daha da hayırlıdır ve bunlar, insanların anıp öğüt almaları için indirilen Allah âyetlerindendir. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey Ademoğulları, biz sizin çirkin yerlerinizi örtecek bir elbise ve size 'süs kazandıracak bir giyim' indirdik (varettik). Takva ile kuşanıp donanmak ise, bu daha hayırlıdır. Bu, Allah'ın ayetlerindendir. Umulur ki öğüt alıp düşünürler. Ahmet Varol Meali Ey Adem oğulları! Size avret yerlerinizi örten giysi ve giyinip süsleneceğiniz elbise indirdik. Takva elbisesi ise en hayırlı olandır. İşte bunlar Allah'ın ayetlerindendir. Umulur ki öğüt alırlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey İnsanoğulları! Ayıp yerlerinizi örtecek giyimlikle sizi süsleyecek elbiseler gönderdik. Takva örtüsü ise bunlardan daha hayırlıdır. Allah'ın bu ayetleri öğüt almanız içindir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey Âdemoğulları! Size avret yerlerinizi örtecek giysi ve süslenecek elbise verdik. Takva (Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınma) elbisesi var ya, işte o daha hayırlıdır. Bu (giysiler), Allah’ın rahmetinin alametlerindendir. Belki öğüt alırlar (diye onları insanlara verdik). Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey Âdem oğulları! Size ayıp yerlerinizi örtecek giysi, süslenecek elbise yarattık. Takvâ elbisesi... İşte o daha hayırlıdır. Bunlar Allah'ın âyetlerindendir. Belki düşünüp öğüt alırlar (diye onları indirdi). Edip Yüksel Meali Adem oğulları, size, bedenimizi örtecek ve süsleyecek elbiseler hazırladık. Erdemlilik elbisesi ise daha hayırlıdır. Bunlar, ALLAH'ın işaretleridir, olur ki öğüt alırsınız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey Adem oğulları, size çirkin yerlerinizi örtecek ve süs olacak giysi indirdik; fakat takva elbisesi hepsinden hayırlıdır. İşte bu, Allah'ın ayetlerindendir. Gerek ki, düşünüp ibret alırlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey Âdem oğulları! Bakın size çirkin yerlerinizi örtecek libas indirdik, hıl'at indirdik, fakat takvâ libası, o hepsinden hayırlı, bu işte Allâhın âyetlerinden, gerektir ki düşünür ıbret alırlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey ademoğulları! Size çirkin yerlerinizi örtecek bir örtü ve bir de bir ziynet libası indirdik, takvâ libası ise o daha hayırlıdır. Bu, işte Allah Teâlâ'nın âyetlerindendir, umulur ki, bunu düşünürler. Muhammed Esed Ey Ademoğulları! Size yücelerden, hem çıplaklığınızı örtesiniz diye, hem de bir görkem-güzellik nesnesi olarak giyim kuşam (yapma bilgisini) bahşettik; ama Allaha karşı sorumluluk bilinci örtüsü her şeyin üstündedir. İşte bunda (da) Allahın ayetlerinden biri var ki, insanoğlu belki ders alır. Suat Yıldırım "Ey Âdem’in evlatları! Bakın size edep yerlerinizi örteceğiniz giysi, süsleneceğiniz elbise indirdik. Fakat unutmayın ki en güzel elbise, takvâ elbisesidir. İşte bunlar Allah’ın âyetlerindendir. Olur ki insanlar düşünür de ders alırlar". Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey Âdem oğulları, size çirkin yerlerinizi örtecek giysi, süslenecek elbise indirdik. Korunma giysisi, en iyisidir. İşte bu(nlar), Allâh'ın âyetlerindendir, belki düşünüp öğüt alırlar. Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey Ademoğulları, size ayıp yerlerinizi örtecek ve süs olacak bir elbise indirdik. Takva elbisesi ise daha hayırlıdır. İşte bu, Allah’ın ayetlerindendir. Ola ki düşünüp, öğüt alırlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey Âdem oğulları! Çirkin yerlerinizi örtsün ve sizi süslesin diye Biz size elbise indirdik. Takvâ elbisesine gelince, işte bu en hayırlısıdır. Bunlar Allah'ın âyetleridir ki, düşünüp öğüt alsınlar diye indirilmiştir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey ademoğulları! Size, çirkin yerlerinizi örtecek giysi ve süs kıyafeti indirdik. Ama takva giysisi en hayırlısıdır. İşte bu, Allah'ın ayetlerindendir. Düşünüp öğüt almaları umuluyor. Yusuf Ali (English) O ye Children of Adam! We have bestowed raiment(1008) upon you to cover your shame, as well as to be an adornment to you. But the raiment of righteousness,- that is the best. Such are among the Signs of Allah, that they may receive admonition! * M. Pickthall (English) O Children of Adam! We have revealed unto you raiment to conceal your shame, and splendid vesture, but the raiment of restraint from evil, that is best. This is of the revelations of Allah, that they may remember. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri EY ÂDEMOĞULLARI! Size yücelerden, hem çıplaklığınızı örtesiniz diye, hem de bir görkem-güzellik nesnesi (17) olarak giyim-kuşam bilgisini bahşettik; ama Allah'a karşı sorumluluk bilincinin (sağladığı) örtü her şeyin üstündedir. İşte bunda (da) Allah'ın ayetlerinden biri var ki, insanoğlu belki ders alır. (18) 17 - Lafzen, "kuş-tüyü olarak" -kuş-tüyünün güzelliğinden türetilmiş mecazî bir ifade. 18 - Lafzen, "Bu (da) Allah'ın ayetlerinden biri, belki düşünür öğüt alırlar...", vb. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri